


Being Stage Manager Has It's Perks

by Puregold



Series: Camp Camp High High [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, its only marked underage cuz they're 17, its their senior year, max is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: ((Disclaimer: I did NOT age them up just to write smut about them. I have a whole other fic abt them in highschool an a whole buncha headcanons an shit that have NOTHIN 2 do w/ sex. If yr still uncomfortable w/ it, that's fine, I totally understand, but I am a teenager who wants to write abt other gay an trans teens havin positive sexual experiences. That being said, enjoy!!))This isn't the first time he's been like this and it won't be the last, and unless I get him to channel and let go of his stress, he's gonna fucking explode. I smirk a bit as I think. Lucky me, I've found out that the best way to relieve Preston of his tension is to give him a nice massage, then rail him against the couch till he's screaming my name.





	Being Stage Manager Has It's Perks

**Author's Note:**

> If you dont think this is realistic, just know that its uhh.... Based on real life experiences. The stage manager always gets my drama teacher's keys, my teacher doesnt rly care to be on our toes 24/7, the dressing rooms r outta the way and uhhh... Ppl fuck there. A lot.

Preston always gets _incredibly_ worked up during the week that the play premieres. It's Tuesday and his first performance in the role of Chance, Bethany's former husband in _Ghost of a Chance_ is this Saturday. I watch him pace around the little theater from my seat next to the teacher as his right hand man. He keeps going over the two scenes that he has yet to perfect, tapping his foot and running a hand through his perfect fucking hair.

I sigh in exasperation and spin the clip of keys around my finger. This isn't the first time he's been like this and it won't be the last, and unless I get him to channel and let go of his stress, he's gonna fucking explode. I smirk a bit as I think. Lucky me, I've found out that the best way to relieve Preston of his tension is to give him a nice massage, then rail him against the couch till he's screaming my name. It works out for the both of us, really.

The only issue of doing it during school (even if it _is_ fourth block) is that Preston's... Loud. Not that I don't adore it when he gasps and moans in my ear, but I don't exactly want some stupid freshmen overhearing us and deciding to tattle tale. I observe the lavender scarf wrapped around Preston's neck as he toys with it. That could work. I stand and make my way over to him, clasping a hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle squeeze. He jumps a little and gasps in surprise, so deep in his own thoughts he didn't even hear me coming.

"Babe." I prompt, and Preston rolls his eyes dramatically.

"I told you, not tonight, I don't know jack shit about chemistry and I-"

"No, not _that._ " I reply exasperatedly, then holding up the key to the boys' dressing room. "I mean that you seem pretty tense, and I was wondering if... You need any help with that." I ask, raising my eyebrows.

He goes wide-eyed. "What?" He then blushes and lowers his voice. "Really? Here?"

I nod and he giggles a bit, a smile breaking across his face. "Okay! Sure, why not."

So I take his hand and we make our way back to the dressing room, giving a simple nod to the teacher and telling him that we're going to go clean up and receiving a thumbs up in response. Once inside, I shut and lock the door behind me.

"You want the lights on or off?" I ask.

"Off, but I'm gonna aim my chromebook so that the light glows on us. I have a headache." He replies simply, already positioning the chromebook on the counter and taking off his shoes.

"K" I reply, flicking the lights off and slipping off both the lanyard full of keys and my hoodie. "You know you gotta keep it down, though, right?"

He makes a noise between a scoff and a huff. "Obviously, Max. I'm not a dumbass." He then makes his way over to me with a flirtatious grin, wrapping his arms around my neck and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I snake my arms around his back, digging the grooves of my thumbs into his muscles and receiving cute little moans of relief in my ear as a reward. "Oh, fuck..."

I let out a breathy laugh, loving the faint smell of perfume still on his neck. "Lay down, babe."

He complies, making his way over to the couch and laying down on his tummy, head in hands as I sit just below his ass and begin working my magic on his shoulders.

He moans, sighing and biting his lip as I work the tension out of his muscles. "Ah!" He gasps. "Fuck, Max, nnn..."

I only have to shush him every so often as I work my way down his back, rewarding him with gentle kisses pressed to the back of his neck when he complies. "You got a lotta knots, babe..." I whisper in his ear.

"S'fuckin Jessica..." He slurs, drunk in bliss. "She's so forgetful... Gonna mess up 'er lines..." He cuts himself off with a high-pitched whine as I work my way in to a particularly tense area in his lower back.

"Don't worry about her, babe." I reply, kissing his cheek. "You're gonna do great."

I soon finish the massage, running my hands up and down his back a few times to work out any stray kinks, before smirking and giving his ass cheeks a firm squeeze.

He laughs, resting on the side of his face to peer up at me. "My butt muscles aren't tense, Max."

"Oh, you sure?" I reply, slipping my hands down between his thighs and rubbing.

He replies only in moans and whimpers as I run my hands all over his cute little bubble butt and thunder thighs. I then slip my fingers under his body, unbuttoning and sliding his white jeans down to his calves.

"Careful, they're designer." He mumbles, sitting up and taking his shirt off as I slide off him.

He then turns around to face me, eyebrows raised. "Your turn. I'm not gonna be the only one here half-naked, buddy." He says, jabbing a finger against my chest as I laugh.

"Sure thing." I reply, slipping off my shirt with ease to reveal my dark, toned chest in the glowing light from the chromebook.

He's seen me shirtless about a million times now, and yet every time I take off my shirt his jaw drops, eyes pop and he licks his lips with a slight blush across his cheeks. "You're like a fucking sculpted statue of a demigod."

I laugh. "Wow, I can't believe the son of Aphrodite is complimenting me."

He rolls his eyes, though cracking a smile. "Quit it."

I peel off my pants and boxers, gently pushing Preston back down against the couch as I fumble with my wallet for my emergency condom. He smiles up at me with lidded eyes.

"Oh my gosh hurry up, Daddy. We haven't got all block!"

I wrinkle my nose in mock disgust. "Don't call me that, your ruining the mood."

He laughs as I lean over him and start kissing on his neck as he wraps his arms around my back, slipping a hand into my hair to give it a gentle tug. I place one hand on his chest, the other going to his hair as I slowly start grinding against his groin. He blushes, whimpering and moaning as I trail kisses along his neck, shoulders, and chest, leaving hickeys as I go.

He squirms a bit, covering his mouth with the hand that's not in my hair in an attempt to quiet himself. "Oh, Max... Oh, fuck, oh, ahh~"

I can feel him starting to get erect against me as I grind, holding back a moan as I bite gently at his collarbone. "Tell me how bad you want me..." I whisper, growling a bit possessively as I nip at his ear.

"Oh, so bad, Max. So bad..." He whines, arching his back slightly and lifting up his knee in an attempt to press closer against me. "Fuck, please, Max..."

I can't possibly resist when he begs like that, so the hand that's on his chest slides down to firmly grab his cock, giving it a couple pumps as I slip the condom on. He gasps sharply and twitches, trembling in excitement as I sit up. I grab him by the wrist, gently, and press his hand against the couch as I finger myself in preparation. My breathing gets shaky, voice deeper as I feel myself starting to drip down my thighs.

"Okay..." I sigh, voice raspy as I position the tip of Preston's cock against my entrance. "You ready?" He nods eagerly, hand pressed against his mouth to keep him from moaning as I slide down on his cock.

I shiver, panting as I feel his balls press against me. His eyes flutter and he gasps, twitching and squirming as he feels himself inside me. He can't help but moan, laying his head back.

"A-ahh! Hahhh! Fuck, Max!" He goes wide-eyed, almost shouting as he says my name.

"Shhh, shh..." I soothe, pressing a kiss to his cheek as I cover his mouth myself. "You know I love hearin ya babe, but not now..." I whisper, starting to grind against him.

He moans into my hand, looking up at me through lidded, needy eyes as I start riding him slowly. "That's it, babe, that's it..." I praise, nipping at his neck as he whines. "Shh..."

I manage to keep my own sounds of ecstasy down to a minimum, biting my lip as I begin fucking Preston into the cushions. He trembles, legs twitching and kicking occasionally as I ride him.

He smacks gently at my wrist, wanting to say something, so I push my hand out of the way to let him speak as I start to slow down. "Choke me." He moans.

I go wide-eyed, confused by the sudden request. "What?" I ask.

"Just do it." He whines, panting as he grabs my wrist. "Choke me and ride me so hard I see stars. Please, Max? I'll slap your hand if I need you to stop..." He begs, and with the image of him, all flushed and sweaty and delirious from pleasure, I can't fucking say no.

"Okay." I reply. "Just hit me if you want to stop." I then wrap my hand around his throat and squeeze, his mouth opening only to make cut-off, breathy sounds as I start slamming him into the couch.

I knew that Preston was into deep-throating, but having his life in my hands like that was _thrilling_. The way he'd try and gasp for air, body twitching, eyes glossed over was hot as _hell_ and I had no idea why. Every 10 or so seconds, I would release my grip, just in case, and every time Preston would smile at me and moan as I rode into him.

I felt a pit of warmth start to gather in my gut, moaning a bit as I glanced over Preston. "You close?"

He replied with a simple nod and a rather loud moan before I cut him off with a squeeze to the throat. I continued to pound him inside me, struggling to hold down my own sounds of pleasure as I watched Preston writhe in ecstasy below me. His chest would rise and fall shallowly, shifting and squirming, searching for air. He threw his head back, croaking out a few breathless moans as his body tensed up, and I felt the condom he was wearing heat up and swell from his orgasm.

I wasn't far behind, gasping sharply as I released Preston's throats and leaned over him, eyes squeezing shut and mouth agape as I came. "Holy fuck-" I moaned, feeling my own cum slip down between my thighs and over Preston's groin. I slowly slid myself off him, peeling the condom off and chucking it in a nearby trash can as I laid down on top of my boyfriend.

We were both panting, though Preston was interrupted with the occasional cough as he came down from his high. Concerned with the way he was trembling and shaking, I gently brushed his hair out of his face and planted a kiss to his cheek. "You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no. It was good. Really good." He replied, threading his twitching fingers through my own. "I really liked that."

"Me too." I grinned, kissing his forehead. "You sure your okay? Your twitching."

"Yeah! No, I'm fine." He said, smiling up at me and giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Are _you_ good?"

"Yeah." I replied, sitting up and pulling my pants and boxers back up. "School's gettin' out in 10." I said as I checked my phone. He sighed dramatically as he sat up and pulled his pants back up as well.

He then pulled his shirt and put his scarf back on, attempting to stand before his legs gave out and his ass was immediately back down on the couch.

"Whoa, you _sure_ your okay?" I ask as I throw my shirt an hoodie back on, making my way to the lights and turning them on.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replies huffily, pulling out his phone to fix his hair. "Do I look like sex?"

"Uhh..." I replied, observing his sweat-plastered forehead and shaky demeanor. "Yes?"

"Shit." He said as he fanned himself. "Ered's gonna fuckin' catch me an rat us out."

I laugh. "Yeah, _right_. Whatever. I'll just go into gross detail an they'll leave us alone." I say, offering my hand to help him stand.

He laughs back, giving me a kiss on the lips as we leave the dressing room holding hands. "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
